Hot Attractions
by SasukeGirl4evr
Summary: The start of Spashley....... or the start of somehing else.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hot Attractions

Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Drama

I don't own South of Nowhere (even though I would like to)

* * *

Chapter: 1 Plans for Friday Night

"Hey Spence," Ashley Davies says into her cell phone to her friend. "There's a party at Grey tonight. You wanna go with me and Aiden?"

"I want to but I'll have to ask my mom if I can miss dinner. She's having some guy from her work over to eat." Spencer Carlin tells her friend. "Okay go ask your mom, now! I need to know now!!" "Okay let me go ask now."

"Mom can I go out tonight and sleep over Ashley's. Please?"

"I don't know. You know I don't like you hanging out with her Spencer." "Yea but she is kinda going through a crisis right now. Comm'on mom please?" "Okay if she needs a friend its okay?"

"And I can sleep over too right?" "Yea you can I guess."

"She said yes and she said I can sleep over tonight. Would that be cool with you?" (_Maybe tonight will be the night I can get Spencer in my bedroom alone and we can….._) She shook the thought from her head, (_it's too soon_).

"Yeah it'll be cool with me. My mom won't be home either. Come to my house around 4:00 so you can drop your stuff and we can pick up."

"He's going? Doesn't he have to go to the gym or something?" (_I wanted it to just be me and you._) "

"Yeah well he is skipping it to go to the party with us… mainly you. Oops I shouldn't have said that"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hot Attractions

Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Drama

I'm sorry to report but I don't own South of Nowhere even though I do in my dreams

I dedicate this story to my good friend Sylvia Taylor, My cousin Celina, and my future hubbie Ben Herendez

Chapter 2: Come pick me up at 6:30

Its 4:30 and Spencer is over at Ashley's house. They were talking and Ashley feels her cell phone vibrate. "Hello?" "Hey ash it's me Aiden."

"Like I didn't know that" Ashley says sarcastically and mouths to Spencer "Aiden". "Can you and Spencer come pick me up at 6:30 cuz I want to get there early." "Okay whatever. We'll get you then or you can come here and we can just go from my house." "Okay see you then."

"I'm gonna go get some stuff, wait right here." Ashley says to Spencer. As Spencer sits down on Ashley's bed she inhales deeply. She smelled honey and something else she couldn't quite figure out. She ran her hand over the red bedding beneath her. She could tell that it was silk by the way it felt.

She looked around the room and saw picture of Ashley and people in her family and of friends, mainly pictures of her and her dad. But one picture stood out in particular, it was a picture of her and Ashley. She tried to remember when it was taken, then she did it was at the party last month the one for Ashley.

It was a few minutes before Ashley came back. When she did she had some sodas and some clothes. "You need to change; you look like a hobo off the street." "Okay."

After 15 minutes of changing and looking at clothes Spencer picked blue jean mini skirt and baby blue tank top. Ashley choose a black dress and some jeans. "You look so hot Spencer." Ashley says.

"Thanks Ash." Spencer replies. (_She thinks I look hot. Cool but it just makes me want her more but I don't know if I'm ready for it_)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hot Attractions

Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Drama

I don't own SON  I want to very badly though. I own nothing else either

I dedicate this chapter to a very good friend whose name shall remain secret who is trying to figure some stuff out now (good luck with it girly)

Chapter 3: Mixed feelings

_She really does look hot, especially in my clothes. I want to kiss her so bad but I don't know if she feels the same way about me. I only wish she did. But her lips look so soft and….._

Spencer looks into Ashley's eyes and sees something she only saw in her boyfriend's eyes back in Ohio. Only when he wanted to be alone with her and hold her and kiss her. She didn't know how to respond to this from Ashley though. She wanted to do what ever it is that Ashley wants too but she doesn't know what it is.

Ashley says to her, "Are you okay? You look kind of weird." "I'm fine Ash, don't worry. Just worried about the test we took in geometry I think I might have done bad." Spencer said lying.

"Who cares about geometry?" "You're right I shouldn't worry about it I am passing the class so it doesn't matter." "You wanna know what I care about?" "What do you care about?" Spencer asked puzzled. "You." Ashley said with a smile.

A/N: Hey peps. I know all of my chapters are short but I don't feel like writing more and also sorry for not posting on schedule I lost track of time. I know this is my first author's note and I want to tell all of my readers thanks for reading and be as brutal as u want when you review. Thanks again for reading I'll try to post alittle faster with the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hot Attractions

Rated: T/M (don't ask I don't know anymore)

Genre: Romance/drama

I don't own South….. So stop asking and worrying.

I dedicate this chapter to……. ME!!!!! (just kidding) I dedicate this chapter to Sylvia (like I always do)

Chapter 4: The Kiss

* * *

Spencer looked at Ashley….. She never saw this side of her but it was a side she liked. "I care about you too, Ashley" Spencer said. _I never thought I'd say that to a girl but it feels good to know she cares. _

Ashley leaned in and so did Spencer. When their lips met it was like an electric current went through Spencer. Everything in Spencer's mind went blank until Ashley pulled away and smiled at Spencer.

"That wasn't bad for a first timer," Ashley said laughingly. Spencer giggled and blushed but tried to hide it from Ashley. "You would be better with a little more practice though," Ashley said.

"Well maybe I can practice on you," Spencer said as she leaned in to kiss Ashley again. Again all the thoughts in Spencer's mind went away. The only thing she focused on was kissing Ashley.

For Spencer it was sweet, passionate, wonderful, hot….. everything she could have imagined. _Kissing her is amazing I've wanted to do it for a long time but this is the only time I've had the guts to do it. _

Ashley put her hand in the small of Spencer's back and Spencer puts her arms around Ashley's neck as they go down on to the bed. Spencer is under Ashley but Ashley doesn't let her hands stray around Spencer's body like they want to.

_I don't want to stop kissing her. It's so amazing. I don't even care that her parents don't know she likes girls. I think I'm gonna……._

Ashley's thoughts get interrupted by a deep voice coming from her door saying, "Wow, this is hot."


End file.
